clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Wiki
---- Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, founded December 20, 2006 by V-Rex! The webmasters are currently Barkjon and TurtleShroom. This Wiki is all about the MMOG (Massively Multi-player Online Game). Feel free to waddle all through the site. Please, edit well and check for spelling and grammar mistakes. See Costume Gallery to insert a picture of your dressed-up penguin. To see some statistics for this Wiki, please follow . Don't forget to post the glitches you find on the game here! Also, see the fan newspapers here. If you are going to upload a picture onto this Wiki, please use PNG format for screenshots. For Other Games, you can go to Game Info. They are working to contain information on every game ever created, especially computer games, but not excluding other genres such as board games, card games, and even sports. Penguin of The Month If you want to vote on this click here! August's Winner We have a winner! Our Penguin Of The Month is Super24daisy! Congratulations! Featured Article of the Week Go here to vote! New this week The Fall Fair 2008 is here! Go outside and win some tickets! Club Penguin Events *The new igloo catalog is out. *Fall Fair '''See the Event Gallery for pictures of past/present events. new this week is the fall fair!play special games to win lots and lots of tickets and spend them at the booth for all kinds of prizes!while you have a lot of tickets dont log off or all those tickets ae gone Recommended Fun Pages * Funny Pictures (83) * Cheats and Glitches (37) * Music * Silly Ideas * Top Agent Announcements * All opposed to the Monaco skin (the default, laggy one) being the mandatory skin, go here and tell them! Some users have had twenty (20) minute loading times! --TurtleShroom *happyface has made the CPW Times. Here is the link: Club Penguin Wiki:CPW Times *Test 1: -- Happyface 19:18, 27 September 2008 (UTC) * Due to the recent difficulties of loading this page, no one will be allowed to sign their announcement posts. Please just add a link to your user page. - TurtleShroom (like that) *If any one of you know the Wii game Endless Ocean, then start editing here! *Congrats to 4th Hale for becoming a sysop! *Sk8rbluscat has started the Rocket Science Wiki! Please help there if you can. *Aqua Jet wanted to quit, but decided to stay. *User:Yowuza has started editing the previously inactive Harry Hill Wiki. Help there if you can. *Please use strong passwords, especially if you're an admin. Chlorine has hacked Sockpuppet's account, so this why we're reminding you. I did have a strong pass, but I've made it even stronger now. A strong pass usually has lots of letters & numbers, it'll be even stronger if these are random, *Abominable46's blog needs more hits. Please go here to view it. *Check out the new template!!!! User 2500edits *Freeloh has become a sysop! *121penguin99 and Barkjon have also started a CPW newspaper. See Club Penguin Wiki:Newspaper Directory. *Brodoc is starting a club penguin wiki newspaper! Help if you can, to help go to User:Brodoc/Newspaper! Thanks!--Brodoc :-) 05:52, 3 September 2008 (UTC) *Barkjon will not be on most of September 2 and September 3rd. *Please, Listen to this song. Its for 9/11. See Also *Disney's Wiki *Wikia Spotlight Picture Of The Day The Club Penguin Wiki will have new featured picture everyday! Archives Current Pin *The Current Pin is available at the Lighthouse. It is a lollipop. *The Bonus Pin is at the Forest at the prize store. It cost 100 tickets. Current Free Items *Click on the envelope on the top left corner of your screen to view a post card about the new Penguin Mail feature! On the post card you can get a free blue mailbag! *You can get Rockhopper's Key at the back of the book, The Journal of Captain Rockhopper which is located at the Book Room. It lets you get inside the Captain's Quarters. More details below. *You can get a free friendship bracelet at the back of the book, Rockhopper and the Stowaway which is located at the Book Room. Multilingual Club Penguin As you can imagine, the popularity of Club Penguin is more than just the English-speaking countries of the world. There is popularity for Club Penguin all over the world, and, there are also the wikis for Club Penguin all over the world. Obviously, this is the English-language version, but there are also: *Spanish CP Wiki *Polish CP Wiki *German CP Wiki *Turkish CP Wiki *Dutch CP Wiki *Portuguese CP Wiki Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Help